Rittenhouse Royalty
by jdc8911
Summary: Growing up a princess Lucy never had any real say in how her life would go. That is until she ran away with Prince Wyatt to avoid a disastrous marriage to his half brother King Garcia.
1. Chapter 1: Rittenhouse

AN: Only stating this once; I do not own anything you may recognize from the show!

Also this is very AU. You have been warned, sorry if it sucks.

Rittenhouse Royalty

Chapter 1: Rittenhouse

Rittenhouse was a large kingdom ruled by the Cahill family. The kingdom gave the outward appearance of being happy and peaceful but underneath that mask was a deep fear that ran through all the citizens. Those ruling over Rittenhouse controlled every aspect of the kingdom not allowing its people any say in how things are run nor in their lives at all. If anyone were to stand out or speak up against Rittenhouse in any way then very bad things would happen to them or their loved ones. At the center of all of this were the Queen and King; the most tyrannical of leaders the world had ever seen. Queen Carolyna was even more awful than her husband King Benjamin though few knew just how cruel she could truly be.

Then one day Queen Carolyna gave birth to an heir. A beautiful baby girl with a head full of dark curls and the deepest brown eyes so full of love. Being born at daybreak the Queen decided to name the princess Lucelia meaning Heavenly light. The people of Rittenhouse hoped and prayed that the birth of the princess would soften their Queen and King and make living there a bit more peaceful. The townspeople hoped that the princess would grow up seeing how terrible her parents treated the people and would learn to be nothing like that. They hoped they could help morph her into an ally who would protect them when time came for her to take the throne. However, they would soon find that would not be the case for the princess would never be allowed to leave the palace grounds and never get to meet her people.

Thankfully for Lucelia one of her mothers ladies in waiting had a daughter a few years older than the princess herself named JIya, who would soon become the princesses most dear and closest friend and companion . Lucelia and Jiya became inseparable practically from the moment the princess could walk. the girls never being able to say the others name properly at such a young age preferred to call each other Lucy and Iya. When Lucy turned five her mother gave her a beautiful white Siberian Husky with the bluest of eyes named Amelia in the hopes that she would want to spend more time with the puppy than with her commoner friend Jiya. This plan, however, did not work as the girls would just carry 'Amy' around and take her on all of their adventures. The three of them were rarely found without each other.

Through the years Lucy grew up independent and beautiful, even if she was a bit wild at times. Carolyna and Benjamin grew more and more exasperated with her as the years went on. every week Lucy and Jiya were brought before the queen and king after another failed attempt at sneaking out of the palace. Her parents, not only worried about her safety, also worried she would grow too independent and they would not be able to control her in the ways the had planned. Carolyna has had Lucys future planned long before she ever even became Queen. You see when Carolyna was young she grew up with her best friend, Emma, in the kingdom of Caponeia, where King Gabriele Capone was her father. Knowing that her brother Alphonse (Al) would inherit the throne Carolyna and Emma made plans to take over the neighboring kingdoms of Rittenhouse and Masonia.

Benjamin took to Carolyna immediately, thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. They were married within months of having met each other. Ben then took his sweet and beautiful Carol back to Rittenhouse along with her best friend Emma, whom Carolyna just couldn't live without. Getting Emma settled over in Masonia would prove a bit more complicated as King Asher was already married and had a young son named Garcia. Then Queen Maria of Masonia died due to complications with her second pregnancy. After that it was easy for Benjamin and Carolyna to convince Asher that his kingdom and his son need a queen and that Emma would be perfectt. Everything was going just as planned especially when both women came with child around the same time. Their children Luceilia and Wyatt being born within two months of each other (Wyatt being the older of the two). There was much discussion and planning on the part of the four parents as to their children futures. The mothers wanting Wyatt and Lucy to marry seeing as Garcia wasn't part of their original plan. However, King Asher was adamant about Garcia being the next king. Therefore it only made sense that in order to unite the two kingdoms permanently Lucy must marry Garcia even if he was 10 years her senior and would have to wait until she came of age to marry.

Carolyna reluctantly agreed but demanded that the wedding would not take place until after Lucy had turned 21. She wanted as much time as possible to train and coach Lucy on the ways of the world and the ways they wanted things to be. In other words, Queen Carolyna wanted as much time as possible to completely brainwash her daughter into doing her biding. They all agreed to the Queens demands and agreed that Lucy would not know of her impending marriage until she turned 21. They then spent their summers rotating which kingdom they would stay at that summer allowing the children to play and get ton know one another in the hopes that Garcia and Lucy would learn to possibly even love each other making the news of their engagement that much easier.

All of that stopped after the summer Lucy turned 10. She and Wyatt were growing closer every summer and Garcia was getting jealous that his future wife would rather play with his baby brother than fawn all over him. So the parents agreed that it was best if the children did not see each other again until it was time for the engagements to be announced. After a very tearful goodbye between Lucy and Wyatt the Cahills returned home to Rittenhouse where they would remain for the next 11 years.


	2. Chapter 2:Masonia

Chapter 2: Masonia

A week before Garcia turned 25 his father came to him and told him it was time for him to take a mistress. "something to tide you over" he told Garcia before telling him to decide and bring her to his study later that afternoon for approval. Knowing it would be another 6 years before his Ceilia would be of age he agreed and started thinking of his options. Then he remembered the little girl always following his half brother around little Jessica. She was very pretty and he did enjoy taking whatever Wyatt loved…first Ceilia (though how anyone could call her Lucy was beyond him) and now he shall have Jessica as well. He ordered the guards to collect her and bring her directly to his fathers study. It wasn't long before the guards brought in a ver scared and confused looking Jessica.

"This is the girl you have decided on?" King Asher asked looking at her.

"Yes father I think she will do quite nicely. She is rather pretty don't you think?" Garcia asked

"Yes I suppose she is at that. She looks to be a bit you though isn't she son?" Then to the girl "How old are you child"

"18 M'Lord, Might I ask why I have been brought here?" Jessica asked in a timid voice.

"You have been the lucky girl I have chosen to be my mistress." Garcia grins at her and watches her eyes grow wide in fear.

"Now Garcia, I had thought you would want someone a bit closer to you age? Not a child?" Asher asked a bit confused as to why his son would want her.

"No father I have chosen her. She will be the one I have." Garcia was ver adamant and so the King relented telling the guards to take her to Garcias room.

As Garcia was leaving his fathers study he found Jessica and Wyatt in an embrace out in the hall. She was in tears asking him to save her and for him to not let them take her.

"I thought my father told you to escort Jessica to my room?!" Garcia demanded of the guards who then promptly drug her away from Wyatt and continued down the hall. Wyatt spun on his half brother demanding an explanation.

"What the hell is going on?! What are you doing with Jessica?"

"whats wrong baby brother? Didn't you hear? Father said I can have her as my mistress until dear Ceilia is ready to be my wife." Garcia taunted his little brother loving that there was nothing he could do.

"You are a bastard Flynn! First you take Lucy away from me and now Jess? What have I ever done to you to deserve this? You know neither of them will ever love you." Wyatt screamed at his brother hating him more than he ever thought possible.

"They will learn to love me and even if they don't its of no matter because they will still be mine and there isn't anything anyone can do about it…." Just the screaming was heard from outside in the courtyard and both brothers ran out to see what the commotion was about. There laying dead was Jessica just under Garcias bedroom window. Wyatt rushed to her side crying and praying that she wasn't truly dead and that she would wake up. Meanwhile; Garcia stood there watching and thinking about how now he would have to find someone else. It was then that he saw her. The most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on and he knew in that instant that she had to be his. Ordering the guards to 'clean up their mess' and to remove his brother from the scene, Garcia the walked over this young lady he had seen and tried to comfort soon found out that the you maidens name was Lorena and he was instantly in love. They would end up living happily for the next few years seemingly without a care in the world.

Wyatt however, would never fully recover from finding Jessica that way. He would also never forgive Garcia Flynn, swearing that he would do whatever was necessary to keep his Lucy safe from he monster that was his half brother. It was also in the aftermath of Jessica's death that Wyatt met his best friend, Rufus. The Queen, feeling as though Wyatt needed someone o keep him occupied and way from his brother arranged for Rufus to stay with him and attend to all his needs. The two quickly became great friends and were nearly inseparable as the years went on. Both keeping a close eye on Garcia and Lorena so that when they day came to protect Lucy they would know how. Though Rufus had never met the princess he could tell that his friend cared deeply for her and wanted to help keep her safe.


	3. Chapter 3: Coming of age

Chapter 3: Coming of age

She was fifteen the one and only time she saw her kingdom. She was fifteen when she learned the truth of her family and of her supposed destiny. She was fifteen when she came to the startling realization that she needed to escape at any cost. She was fifteen when she lost all semblance of freedom.

On the morning of Lucy's fifteenth birthday she and Jiya were sitting in her room coming up with plans for the day, knowing that her birthday would be ignored as it had for the past fourteen years. When suddenly her mother came strolling through the doors handing Lucy a box. A box which Lucy took and stared at confused.

"well come on Luceilia don't be rude. Open your gift" Her mother demanded prompting Lucy into quick action. Opening the box she found a riding habit, which only served to confuse her more.

"But mother, you know I don't know how to ride."

"Well then its time you learned. Jiya, Get Luceilia ready she and I are going for a ride. Luceilia, I want you in the stables in half an hour." And with that she was gone leaving a very confused Lucy and Jiya.

Half an hour later Lucy stood waiting for her mother in the stables trying not to go near the huge creatures she was supposedly going to be riding. While she was waiting, one of the groomers came in and gave her a brief lesson on how to handle the horses. It wasn't long before her mother arrived and ordered the groomer to bring out the horses. One a beautiful black stallion named midnight that Lucy recognized as her mothers horse but the other she had never seen before. It was a gorgeous white mare with startling emerald eyes.

"Happy birthday my darling, This is Anastasia and she is yours." Her mother smiled at the beautiful creature.

"Shes perfect. But must I really ride her today? The horses make me nervous."

"Honestly Luceilia! You must learn to Control these things and not let anyone or anything make you nervous or scared. You are a CAHILL now its high time you start acting like it. Come along we are going into the city."

"Really?! But you never allow me to leave the palace!" Lucy was so excited she forgot her fear of the Horses and mounted Anastasia without further delay ready to see her kingdom. Their ride through the kingdom was nothing like she had imagined. Instead of a happy and joyful ride through town it was a very somber occasion. The citizens appeared to be frightened of her mother and of her by association.

"Mom, why does it seem like everyone is scared of you? I don't understand you are their Queen shouldn't the love you?"

"Luceilia they have a respectful fear. You see one day all of his will be yours to control. I am ready to start your training for that day. You will be a very powerful ruler but you need some instruction in that first. Right now you are too soft, too kind. You need to learn to be hard not let anything effect you. You must learn what it truly means to be a Cahill. And what it means to be your grandfathers granddaughter."

"You mean Grandfather Capone?"

"Yes. He was a great man and the perfect King. Your Uncle Al is doing a wonderful job in his stead. They, along with Rittenhouse Royals of the past really knew how to control their people…."

"Control? I thought we were supposed to govern and protect our people not control their every move"

"Luceilia, my dear, you have so much to learn. It was our founder Kind David Rittenhouse who once said ' peasants are like the hands of a clock. Meaning peasants are no more capable of choosing their own path than the hands of a clock' and we my dear are the clockmakers."

"But that's Tyranny." Lucy said horrified of what her mother is telling her.

"That is life and the sooner you come around to that way of thinking the easier you life will be my dear. Now come its time to go home there is something I must show you." Lucy was silent the whole ride back to the palace just listening to her mother tell her more and more about her Rittenhouse legacy. The more she heard about her 'destiny' the more she felt as though she was drowning. Then when they made it to Palace her mother took her up to the east tower, a part of the palace that was previously restricted to her. It was there that she saw books upon books of journals from each of her ancestors. Her mother took the oldest one, belonging to David Rittenhouse himself, and handed it to her.

"Here, read this and it will help explain a lot of our ideals and our goals in this life. Then once you have finished this one you may read through the rest of them. This is your legacy my dear treat it with respect." Then she left Lucy alone in the tower to take everything in. After processing everything for about an hour and realizing she wants nothing to do with anything her family had planned for her she flees the tower in search of Jiya. She found her in her room which was next to her own.

"Jiya hurry and pack a bag, change into something to travel in we need to get out of here fast." Lusy stammered out as she started throwing clothes at her best friend then running to her own room to do the same. Knowing not to question her best friend when she got this way Jiya just did as she was told and in no time the girls and Amy were on heir way to the stables. which is when Jiya stopped Lucy wanting to know what was going on.

"Lucy! Stop! what are we doing? This isn't our usual attempt to see the world."

"Jiya, my family… they're evil and they want me to be evil and please I just need to get out and away before the succeed and I do they horrible things they want me to do because I really don't want to and I'm scared and please I don't know what else to do Iya." Lucy rambled on even reverting back to her childhood nickname for her friend. Realizing how scared her friend was and how much she needed her Jiya just nodded and they both mounted Anastasia, sans saddle since neither knew how to put it on. Amy dutifully followed along behind them. They both made it as far as the forest just past the gates before all the guards had them surrounded and were escorting them back to the palace. As they approached the palace doors both her parents were standing there waiting for them looking very angry and disappointed.

"Luceiia! You are a disappointment to this family." Her father scolded her in an eerily calm and low voice. then to the guards "Take them to the west tower and make sure they don't get out again."

"But Father! You can't! Especially not Jiya she didn't do…."

"Silence. Jiya is just as guilty! You will both be banished to the tower until you can learn to respect you family and follow in their footsteps so perfectly placed for you. Now go." Then the guards took them to they new home. Where they would spend the next 5 years.


	4. Chapter 4: Births, Deaths, and Promises

Chapter 4: Births, Deaths, and Promises

When Garcia was 28 his dear Lorena came to him and told him he was to be a father that fall. At first he was furious with himself, he was never supposed to make her with child. But then the idea grew on him and he was ecstatic that he was having a child (even if illegitimately) with the woman he loved. He went straight away to his father in hopes that this news would change his mind on allowing Garcia to marry Lorena instead of that brat princess Lucy. He hurried to his fathers study with the wonderful news. However, Asher did not take the news as well as Garcia had hoped.

"Father, I just told you the woman I love is expecting my child. I want to marry her and make her my Queen. I don't want this child growing up a bastard."

"Garcia, you are already promised to another. To Luceilia! You cant exactly tell her Father that you have simply changed your mind. This has been planned since she was born! No bastard child is going to stand in the way of this union." The King bellowed at his son not believing what he was hearing.

"Ceilia doesn't even know about our engagement it would be just as easy to pass her off on Wyatt. she always liked him better anyway. I cant stand the little brat. I can do everything we planned from here with Lorena. Please father just think about it."

"I will not! She is a commoner! You will not disrespect the Cahills and Princess Luceilia this way…" all of a sudden Asher grabbed at his heart and seemed to be having trouble breathing. Garcia quickly called for the guards to come help. They took him away to his room and the court physician was called. Soon after the rest of the family was gathered in the hall outside of his room waiting for news on how the King was fairing. Emma made her way directly into the room not willing to wait with the two you heirs. A few hours later the physician reemerged from his fathers room looking very grim.

"he only has a little longer to live. I am sorry. He was asking to speak to you master Garcia. Master Wyatt I am sorry." and with that he was gone and Garcia was making his way into his fathers room where his step mother, Emma, was already seated by hi side. Garcia slowly made his way over to his father not know what to expect.

"Son, I know I do not have long to live but I want you to promise me something."

"Anything father, Ill do anything for you."

"Become King, Marry Luceilia, and unite the kingdoms. The people don't know what they want or what they need. Someone must tell them. You are the one that must tell them. Luceilia is beautiful, she will make beautiful children, ROYAL children. Please promise me you will do this."

"Yes father, I will do my duty and Marry Princess Luceilia. I love you Father." With that he left his fathers study nearly running Wyatt over. All he could do was glare at his care free Half brother wishing he could have the same freedom to marry whomever chose instead of who was chosen fro him. He rushed past Wyatt and went in search of Lorena the only person to ever love him for him and who was his whole world. A few hours Later his father was gone from this world leaving his step mother in control of his kingdom. She will remain in control until he has married the Princess of Rittenhouse in another three years. The Cahills were present at the funeral but had decided to leave Ceilia at home not wanting to risk her being exposed to anything before the time was right.

Seven short months after his fathers death Lorena gave birth to a beautiful little girl whom they named Iris because her eyes were the same color of the perfect flower. Garcia doted on her and spent every moment that he was assisting his step mother with the kingdom with his little girl and her mother. He dreaded the day he would have to marry the princess. He also spent as much time as he possibly could keeping Wyatt out of the palace. He sent him out to lead every military operation he could think up. He was secretly hoping that Wyatt and his little tag a long friend Rufus wouldn't come back from one mission or another but they always did to the relief of Emma at least.

Meanwhile on these missions Wyatt and Rufus were laying ground work with neighboring kingdoms trying to find he perfect place to take Princess Luceilia if they needed to protect her. They networked with other Royals and got a feel for what their beliefs were. He did not want to escape if he was just going to be taking her right into a different kind of danger. Eventually they traveled to a Kingdom named Egytopia where they met Queen Denise Christopher and her Wife Queen Michelle. He took to them right away and really loved the way she interacted with her family and citizens. She was a good and righteous Queen and he felt as though he could trust her. Therefore he and Rufus told her everything and asked if she could offer any assistance if the time came. She gladly agreed having met Ben Cahill before and know what kind of King he was. over the years they secretly stayed in touch and Wyatt kept her updated on everything was going. He was going to be ready to save Lucy where he wasn't able to save Jessica.


	5. Chapter 5: Birthdays and Engagements

Chapter 5: Birthdays and Engagements

Over the years Lucy had learned to put on a good front for her parents. Making them believe she was coming around to their way of thinking. She spent a lot of her time (always with a guard watching her) up in the east tower pouring over the journals trying to find something in them… anything in them that could help her somehow escape her fate. Jiya had also spent a lot of her time (that wasn't spent with Lucy) trying to gather as much information from the staff as possible about what went on in the Palace that she and the princess may not have previously known about. For five long years they searched and planned and did everything they could to try and find a way out all to no avail. They were trapped with no way out.

Then it was the week before Lucy's 21st birthday and Invitations had been sent out all over for a grand ball being held in her honor. She just assumed it was because her parents were convinced she was finally ready to be the daughter they always wanted. After dress fittings and dance lessons and etiquette lessons the day of the ball, and her twenty first birthday had arrived. The girls awoke to a flurry of activity in their tower room. There were maids bringing in breakfast and the girls dresses. Others getting prepared to start on their hair trying to get everything absolutely perfect. For once Lucy was a little excited for a royal event if only because it meant she got to wear this perfect dress that was made just for her. It was a beautiful emerald green ballgown with off the shoulder sleeves and a heart shaped neck line with gold embellishments and real emerald jewelry to match it was absolutely perfect and she truly felt like a princess in it. Jiyas gown was equally as beautiful a deep blue with silver embellishment sleeveless with just thin little straps holding it up fitting her perfectly. As the girls were sitting down to breakfast laughing and thinking up different scenarios of how the ball would go, the Queen walked in holding a small box.

"Leave us." She told the staff and Jiya.

"Mom?"

"Luceilia, today you turn 21 and I am so proud of the woman you have become. You have taken everything we have taught you and are ready to become the queen you were always meant to be…."

"Queen? What do you mean? Its just my birthday I was never told anything about taking the throne. I'm not ready…" Lucy interrupted in a frightened rush.

"Luceilia, please all in good time. Here open you present. It was mine when I was your age and I would like for you to wear it this evening. Your first tiara for your first ball."

"Its beautiful, Thank you."

"There is more. Tonight will serve not only to celebrate your birthday but also your engagement."

"My what? Mom I am not engaged. I don't really even know any men other than Dad."

"My dear, you have been engaged since they day you were born. Do you remember the Flynn's? From Masonia?"

"You mean Wyatt? I am engaged to Wyatt?" Lucy was beginning to think that maybe this wouldn't be to terrible if that were the case. She remembered Wyatt from her childhood and they always got a long very well.

"No, not Wyatt. He is the younger brother. He wont take the throne. No you are going to wed to his brother Garcia, you remember him don't you?"

"Garcia?! No please mother do not make me marry him. he was always so creepy, always following me around and being so horribly mean to poor Wyatt. I cant marry him we could never make each other happy."

"Luceilia! Happiness is not what matters here. This marriage is to unite the kingdoms. It is for our people. You read the journals surely you should have expected this, been ready for this."

"But, there must be some other way…."

"No, there is no other way. Tonight the engagement will be announced then tomorrow you will be going to Masonia to be introduced to their people as the next Queen. Then one day all of Masonia and Rittenhouse shall be yours to rule over. Now Ill leave you to finish your breakfast and make yourself beautiful for the ball." and with that she was gone leaving a stunned Lucy in her wake. When Jiya came in shortly after, Lucy was still sitting there starring at the tiara in her hands.

"Lucy? Are you alright? What has she said now? Today is supposed to be a happy day."

"Oh Jiya, today is anything but happy."

"What are you talking about its your birthday. In my book that is always a reason to celebrate."

"Not when I am about to be married off to the worlds greatest ass."

"Wait, what? Married? To who?"

"Exactly. I hardly know the man. His name is Garcia Flynn, from Masonia. I used to be friends with his brother when we were younger. Before our families stopped getting together every summer."

"I remember Wyatt, you guys were more inseparable then we are. Why not marry him? That wouldn't be so bad."

"I suggested that as well. Apparently since he is younger and not to inherit that makes him unsuitable. Tomorrow I am supposed to go to Masonia and meet their people. Maybe I can demand that you go with me and we can somehow escape once there? Their guards wont be expecting us to sneak out like ours would. I say we go along with everything for now. If we play our cards right, hopefully, we will be out of here in no time." Lucy hoped she was right and that she wasn't leading Jiya straight into danger.

"Ok, yea, sure. Well lets get dressed. You have a fiancé to re-meet." They spent the next few hours getting ready for this grand ball that they felt anything but ready for. Maids would come in and out assisting them in preparations and packing their things for their journey to Masonia tomorrow.

Meanwhile in the ballroom guests were arriving and gathering awaiting the princesses arrival. King Benjamin and Queen Carolyna were sitting on their thrones with Queen Emma, and princes Garcia and Wyatt seated there with them. Everyone seemed to be having a great time… everyone that is, except for Wyatt who looked perfectly miserable. At least until he looked up and saw the most beautiful scene he had ever seen in his life.


	6. Chapter 6 : The Ball

Chapter 6: The Ball

Suddenly the entire ballroom was staring at the top of the stair case in stunned silence. There standing at the top of the stairs was Princess Luceilia looking more beautiful than anyone could ever have imagined. She looked like a goddess. Wyatt couldn't stop himself from muttering out a "my god! She's perfect." to which his brother muttered "And she's all mine" before he stood up and made his way over to the stairs where she still hadn't made an attempt to descend the stairs. She kept looking all over the ballroom as if looking for someone specific. Then her eyes landed on Wyatt and she started down the stairs. Having kept her eyes solely on Wyatt, Lucy was surprised to find Garcia standing before her when she had reached the bottom of the stairs. He bowed to her holding out a hand which she took dropping into a short curtsy as was expected. He then told her how 'absolutely stunning she looked that evening' and lead her over to where her parents, and Wyatt, were seated.

"Well my dear, you certainly do know how to make an entrance. Happy birthday Luceilia."

"Thank you Father"

" I am sure you remember Queen Emma and her youngest son Prince Wyatt"

"Yes. Thank you for coming" She replied curtsying to them as well. Her future mother-in-law merely smiled at her. Wyatt however just kept starring at her with a look in his eyes she could quite figure out. However, before she had time to think about it too much Garcia was back by her side guiding her to stand right beside her father, never leaving her side. Then King Benjamin started addressing those in the ballroom.

"As you all know today is my daughters twenty first birthday. We are all so proud of the woman she has become over the years. And tonight I am proud to announce that she is to be wed to Prince Garcia Flynn of Masonia! Help me celebrate the happy couple as they lead us in the first dance of the evening!" Garcia then takes her hand and leads her out onto the dance floor as the band begins to play a waltz. To Lucy it felt as though the short waltz took forever only wanting to be out of the arms of monster holding her. She tried to convince herself that he had changed, that he wasn't the same person she remembered from her childhood. But, he just felt wrong she felt like she was drowning whenever he was touching her it was the same feeling she got that afternoon with her mother all over again. Then suddenly she was dancing with her father and only felt marginally better. That dance seemed to be over much quicker than her first and her father was leading her back over to the thrones. Before she had the chance to sit down Wyatt was there before her asking her to dance, just as she was about to agree and join him on the dance floor Garcia spoke up.

"Wyatt, I don't think that's very appropriate. After all she is to be my wife."

"Ah but she is to be my sister, What would people say if you didn't allow me to dance with a dear sister." and with that he led her onto the floor just as a beautiful waltz started playing. Lucy recognized the song immediately, it was one of her favorites, Dark waltz. As she looked towards the band she saw Jiya standing there smiling at her. Of course Jiya would have them play this song for her. She then looked back to Wyatt, whose eyes had never left her face and it was as though the rest of the ballroom disappeared and it was just her and Wyatt and the music. In that moment nothing else existed and nothing else mattered. It was in that moment that they both felt safe and at home. It was at that moment that they knew they were meant for each other. Then the world started coming back as the song ended and they came to a stop realizing the entire ballroom was just standing there watching them in awe. Lucy glanced up towards the throne to see Garcia glaring daggers at them.

"Thank you Prince Wyatt that was lovely perhaps we should make our way back to Garcia, wouldn't want to upset my future husband." and she thought she had detected a hint of disappointment mixed with jealousy in his eyes before he simply took her arm and led her back to his brother. The rest of the evening was spent with Lucy and Wyatt avoiding each other, not wanting to cause any more gossip. Lucy spent the majority of her night with Garcia so that he wouldn't be too upset with Wyatt for stealing her away earlier, she remembered how mad he always was with Wyatt as kids and didn't want to cause any more drama between the two brothers.

Wyatt spent his evening catching up with Jiya. He was hoping he could learn more about Lucy through her best friend. They danced and talked, reminiscing about the summers past when he would come to Rittenhouse as a child and played non-stop with the girls. he asked about Amy, and was happy to hear she was doing well. He then proposed they go for a walk through the gardens to get some air as the ballroom had become very hot and stuffy. Once he was sure they were far enough away from the ballroom and wouldn't be overheard he turned to Jiya and asked her very seriously about Lucy.

"How is she really? She seems hollow somehow, like she's only a shell of the girl I remember from our summers."

"She's not well Wyatt, we have been trying to get away for so long now. She doesn't want to be like her parents and she doesn't want to marry Garcia."

"Then why is she going along with things? Why not tell her parents no and fight it?"

"Have you ever tried saying no to Queen Carolyna? She would have Lucy locked up… in fact thats what she already did. When Lucy first found out about her Family history we tried to escape. They caught us and since then we have never been left alone. Have you not noticed the many guards following her every move?"

"I thought that was just because of how many people are here tonight, wanting to make sure she is safe and all that."

"No its to make sure she doesn't try to run again. Thats why we plan on running once we get to Masonia."

"Why are you telling me all of this? Aren't you afraid I'll tell my mom or Garcia? Or that I would try to stop her myself?"

"I dont fully trust you no. However for some reason Lucy does and I trust her. I had hoped that you would take pity on her, knowing how Garcia is and all, and even help us at least get out of the Palace once we are there."

"I think I can do even better than that. I Have a place where you will both be safe. But we have to be very careful. No-one can suspect the three of us are getting too close. My brother may be an ass, but he isn't stupid. Lets go back in. Don't talk to me anymore tonight and keep your distance. And whatever you do don't tell Lucy anything just yet. Theres too much chance of being overheard here. Tomorrow we will be heading to Masonia and we will get al the details worked out there. My man Rufus is already helping where he can."

"Rufus? What kind of name is that?" Jiya had to laugh at the absurdity of his friends name but instantly sobered when remembering everything going on. "Thank you Wyatt for everything. Lucy is lucky to have a friend like you." With that they made there way back into the ballroom and as promised kept their distance the rest of the evening, dancing with other people and trying not to think too much about the rocky road ahead of them.

That night after the ball had ended and everyone was back in their own rooms the girls sat on Lucy's bed ready to discuss everything that happened that night.

"So what were you and Wyatt talking about all evening?"

"What do you mean? I wasn't with Wyatt"

"I saw the two of you talking and dancing…. then disappearing into the gardens…."

"OK! yes were talked and yes we went for a walk but I assure you we only talked of you. He wants you to be happy….. and my isn't Rittenhouse lovely this time of year…." Jiya ended the conversation about Wyatt using their secret phrase for 'we cant talk here'.

"Yes, it is. We should get some sleep, tomorrow is a long day after all." And with that the girls drifted off to sleep both dreaming of the days to come.


	7. Chapter 7: Return to Masonia

Chapter 7: Return to Masonia

The next morning the girls awoke to the maids bustling about getting everything ready for the trip. They both got up and dressed in their traveling clothes and headed down to the dinning hall for breakfast. The only other person there was Wyatt. At first it was a touch awkward, all of them wanting to say things that it just wasn't safe to say the moment. Soon enough, the three of them were talking about the good ole days of childhood and talking about what life will be like in Masonia. They were having such a great time that no-one even noticed when Garcia came in until he was beside Lucy gently kissing her on the cheek in greeting. Lucy jumped and screamed a little in surprise, where as Wyatt just glared at his brother. None of this went unnoticed by Jiya, who could tell Wyatt was extremely jealous of his brother in regards to Lucy.

"Ceilia, my love is that any way to greet you fiancé?" Garcia chuckled at her

"Garcia, I'm sorry. You startled me that's all. Won't you join us for breakfast before we all get going, as I recall its quit the journey back to Masonia."

"I am looking forward to seeing your kingdom, Wyatt, from what Lucy has told me over the years its beautiful. I was always so jealous whenever she got to visit for the summer. Not only did she get to go have fun in an awesome new place but she left me here all alone." Jiya smiled trying to keep the conversation light to dissipate some of the tension.

"Yes it is beautiful. I can't wait to get back there. And I would love to introduce you both to my good friend Rufus. I think you all would get a long very well."

"You can introduce Leah to him, Lucy wont have time for such things as she will be with me preparing to be queen."

"Garcia, DEAR, her name is Jiya. Please try to remember that seeing as she's my best friend. And I would love to meet Rufus he sounds like a wonderful person. Any friend of the royal family is a friend of mine. Besides I'm sure there will be at least some time for such things as meeting new people."

"As you wish. Now it is almost time for us to leave we shall meet you out front in thirty minuets. Are you sure we cant leave the horse and dog here? We have such animals in Masonia you know."

"You want me to be happy there don't you?" Lucy asked Garcia with huge puppy dog eyes

"Yes of course I do."

"Good! Then they go. If you would prefer I can just ride Anastasia then no-one would be put out and Amy can ride in the carriage with Jiya."

"That wont be necessary, You shall both ride in the carriage with Mother. I supposed she wont mind the dog too much."

"Thank you for spoiling me." Lucy then reached up giving him a small kiss on his cheek in thanks then turning to back to the table "Come Jiya lets go finish getting ready I am sure everyone wants to get going." and with that the girls went back up to their rooms to get ready.

The ride to Masonia was very long indeed. Made even longer by the fact that Queen Emma seemed to really dislike dogs. Jiya spent the entire ride there doing her best to keep Amy away from her so as to not upset the queen too much. Queen Emma spent the entire ride lecturing Lucy on how a queen should act and what was expected of her upon their arrival. After about six hours on the road they had finally made it to Masonia. Anxiously Lucy looked across the carriage at Jiya. All the 'what ifs' were going though her head; 'what if' they cant get away, 'what if' she has to marry Garcia, 'what if she is forced to live the rest of her life so close to Wyatt but never being able to tell him how she feels. Suddenly she can't breath and feels like she is suffocating all over again. Jiya noticing Lucy's sudden change reached across to her friend grabbing her hands trying to get her attention. Queen Emma just looked on in horror not knowing what to do.

"Lucy! look at me" Jiya shakes her friend a little."It's ok, nothing is going to hurt you. We are safe."

"Whats wrong with her? Why is she doing that?"

"She has panic attacks she just needs to breathe. I cant seem to get through to her lets give her some space and get Wyatt."

"Why him? Garcia should help her."

"She trusts Wyatt. He has helped her out of this before, When we were younger" Jiya then gets out of the carriage and calls for Wyatt who was standing over by the horses talking to some dark skinned man.'I wonder if thats Rufus' Jiya thought to herself as they both come running over at the concern in her voice. Garcia it seemed had already disappeared into the palace.

"Jiya, whats wrong? Wheres Lucy?" He is looking around worriedly after noticing Lucy wasn't with Jiya.

"Still in the carriage she's having a panic attack. I cant seem to pull her out of it, and honestly I don't think your mother is helping very much"

"I'll get her out of it. Stay here with Rufus." he then turns to the carriage and after a moment the Queen emerges and simply heads into the palace without another look at her guests. Jiya turns to Rufus with a shy, apologetic smile.

"So…. you must be Jiya." He said awkwardly

"Yea… and your Rufus…. did they name you after a dog or something? 'Cuz I'm pretty sure I know someone with a dog named Rufus."

"Yea my name is a bit unfortunate but it's a family name. Every male in my family has been named Rufus. It's a tradition I really hope to break if I ever have children."

"I kind of like it. Anyway I'm sorry you are stuck here with me. I just hope Wyatt is able to get Lucy out of this panic attack. It's the worst I have ever seen from her."

"If anyone can its Wyatt. He really cares about her you know."

"I can tell. He is always so attentive, he always has been even when we were kids. And… since we are on the subject, she really cares about him too. I hope we can find a way to get her out of this marriage so they can both have a chance at happiness."

"Yea, me too. Especially after Jess, Wyatt deserves a chance at happiness."

"Jess?"

"I can't really go into details or anything without discussing it with him first. But he has been through a lot because of his asshole brother."

"It seems to be a trend."

Meanwhile in the carriage Wyatt was trying to get Lucy to stop panicking. Which wasn't so easy since he didn't know what had triggered this particular attack. After convincing his mother to leave the two of them alone for a minuet Wyatt sat on the seat beside Lucy and turned her to face him. He hated seeing the wide eyed panicked look on her face, and wished he could shield her from all the evil in the world so she would never have to feel this way.

"Lucy, babydoll, I need you to breathe." He tried using her pet name from when they used to play when they were younger hoping it would help. When it didn't spark a reaction from her he simply pulled her to him and held her for a minuet. After a minuet of silence she started to shake a bit and he could hear slight sobs coming from her. He simply continued to hold her until the sobs subsided and she pulled back a little to look at him.

"I'm sorry for crying on you."

"Hey! It's ok. You wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"You mean besides the obvious? My life is a disaster right now and theres nothing I can do about it. All of these 'what ifs' keep going through my head and I don't know, I panicked. I just feel like I'm losing what little bit of control I did have over my life and I'm terrified that I'm not going to be able to survive all of this. Or worse I will survive and be forced to do all the horrible things they want me to do. That I will never be able to tell you…." Suddenly she stops rambling and just looks at Wyatt horrified that she had almost said the on thing that she was truly terrified to voice at the moment.

"Tell me what?"

"Nothing, It's nothing really."

"Lucy, You know you can tell me anything right? I would never hurt or betray you."

"I know, I just can't right now. Please Wyatt don't make me say it right now." She started panicking a little bit again. Wyatt just pulled her into him again, stroking the back of her head in an attempt to calm her.

"Shh, it's ok, you don't have to say anything you aren't ready to say. I'm not going to go away. I will always be here for you. As for those other things; you will survive this, I will personally make sure you do. If you don't want to do the things our parents want you to do, then don't do them. You are still the amazing girl who did as she pleased without a care in the world what everyone else expected of her. You are still YOU. Still my best friend in the world. And I vow to do everything in my power to get you and Jiya as far away from all of this as I can. I just need you to hold on a little longer for me. Do you think you can do that? Can you just pretend everything is ok for a little while longer so I can get you out of here?"

"Yeah, I think I can do that."


	8. Chapter 8: Pretending

Chapter 8: Pretending

Turns out pretending isn't so hard when you are surrounded by people who don't know you. Lucy spent most of her days with either Queen Emma or Garcia learning all she could about Masonia and the plans they had to unite the two kingdoms together when she took the throne. She got the very distinct feeling she was really only there to make sure there was an heir to take over. Emma seemed very leery of her like she never quit believed that she was as believing in their ideals as she has led them to believe. The Queen was very observant but thankfully never acted on her observations instead waiting for Lucy to take a step out of line. On the rare occasions where she could get out of her royal duties she would spend those days with Wyatt, Jiya and Rufus who had all become very close, especially Rufus and Jiya. The two had spent nearly every waking hour together and were quickly falling in love. Rufus taught Jiya how to use a sword so she could protect herself if needed and Wyatt taught them both a bit of survivalist things such as making fires, which berries are safe to eat and things like that. They were always preparing and planning for their eventual escape. It was just a matter of figuring out when the best time would be. Since they were not able to include Lucy in their lessons Wyatt wanted the other two to be as self sufficient as possible so he wouldn't have to worry about them as much.

They had been there for about three weeks when things started to change. First it was the little girl Lucy kept seeing running around the palace grounds. At first she just thought she was he daughter of one of the palace staff like Jiya had been. However upon closer inspection Lucy realized that she was always too well dressed and clean to be staff. One day Lucy decided to follow the little girl hoping she would lead her to her mother, which she did. As Lucy followed the little girl into a secluded garden she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. There sitting on a bench in the middle of the garden with their backs to her was Garcia in a close and very intimate embrace with some woman. A woman who the little girl called 'momma' before reaching for Garcia asking for her 'dadda'. Lucy turned at that and ran off before anyone could see her. She instantly found Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya as they were leaving the stables. She ran right into Wyatts open arms everyone looking at her worriedly before she pulled away asking to go someplace they could all talk. Wyatt led them all back into the stables and told them all to grab a horse, to not worry about saddles there wasn't time for that. Then they all took off towards the forest. Once the had gone so far Wyatt pointed over to a specific tree that had a type of ladder on it leading up to a type of cabin like thing up in the tree.

"Ok, now whats going on Lucy?" Wyatt asked once they had all made it up into the cabin.

"Did you know?"

"Know what? Lucy come one you're scaring me"

"He has a daughter."

"who has a daughter? Lucy calm down and explain to us what happened. Wyatt cant tell you if he knows if you don't explain what is going on."

"You're right Jiya, sorry. I have been seeing this little girl playing outside all week and today I followed her into a secluded are of the gardens only to fine Garcia there in the embrace of some woman withe the little girl calling them mom and dad."

"So you met Lorena and Iris…"

"You knew then!? And you didn't feel the need to tell me?"

"I didn't want you to stress about more than you are already stressing about. I was hoping to have you out of here before they were ever brazen enough to come around you. I am sorry you found out this way, but yes Lorena is Garcias mistress and Iris is their daughter. He loves her and wanted to marry her but since she isn't you that wasn't allowed. You are the only one that my mother and father would allow him to marry."

"I can't do this. I cant look at him and keep pretending that I love him and am going to marry him knowing he has a daughter with another woman."

"And you shouldn't have to!" Jiya comes over to wrap her up in a hug the looking at Wyatt she asks "Isn't there anyway we can move up the timeline and get her out earlier than planned? what exactly is it we are waiting on?

"It's a long journey to where we are going and it's not going to be an easy journey we cant take any carriages and only 2 horses. Right now it is still too cold out to be able to survive out there without better provisions that we don't have access to without causing suspicion. in another few weeks it will be warm enough even at night to make it there safely."

"Besides it's not like anyone else knows you know the truth so it shouldn't be too hard to fake it right?" Rufus asked with a questioning shrug. Then they all headed back towards the place where there was a whole other decision being made by the Queen and her step son.

"Garcia, she saw you. She saw Iris! What were you thinking!? you should have know not to interact with them until after you were married. Now we need to move the wedding up so she cant find a way out. we will have to threaten her. Maybe even lock her away until then wedding."

"I am sorry I thought she was with Jiya in the library like they so often are. I will take care of this. We will move the wedding up to two weeks from now. We will station a guard with her at all times."

"And what exactly will you tell her? You don't rust her? She is coming around to everything or at least she was until you went and did this. Now she will never want to go along with things."

"I told you I would handle it. I made a promise to my father that I would marry that girl and I always keep my promises. Now relax, have some wine, I will take care of everything." With that he left in search of Ceilia. He found her in the entrance hall with Wyatt and the help. He went to her asking to speak with her and was momentarily furious when she looked to his brother for assurance. "Ceilia, darling, we haven't really gotten to spend much time with each other today. Come with have a glass of wine with me and tell me about your day"

"Ok, sure. But I was helping Wyatt and Jiya, "

"Luce its ok they can help me. Garcia needs your attention now." With that Garcia lead Lucy to a smaller more private witting room where he poured her a glass of sweet red wine.

"How was you day?" Garcia asked her as he handed her the wine and sat next to her.

"It was good. I went for a stroll through the gardens then went for a ride with Jiya."

"A stroll through the gardens? See anything interesting there?"

"Well there were many interesting flowers and plants thats we don't have in Rittenhouse…."

"Come now Celiea. I know you saw Iris."

"The flowers? Well yes they were pretty, but we have those in Rittenhouse as well. Garcia what are you going on about?"

"Dammnit Celilia!" He screamed at her losing his temper "I know you saw us. However, it changes nothing. We will be married two weeks from today."

"What?! No! I was promised six months. Six months to adjust and come to terms with everything. It hasn't even been one month yet.

"It doesn't matter once we are wed things will be easier."

"You mean I will be easier to control once we are wed. And what if I decide to just go back to Rittenhouse? What if I decide I wont marry you after all?"

"Have you ever asked Wyatt what happened to Jessica? The last girl to tell me no? Perhaps you should. And if you don't care about your own well being then think of your little friend, Jiya is it?"

"Don't you dare harm her!"

"Then do as you are told. Me friend Jax here will escort you to your room and will stand guard. We wouldn't want anything happening to our future Queen. Sleep well Luceilia." Then she was forcefully removed from the room and locked in her room. Tomorrow she would go to Wyatt. Tomorrow she would convince them it was time to leave. Tomorrow she WOULD be free. She just needed to figure out how.


	9. Chapter 9: Dead Girlfriends, Future Love

Chapter 9: Dead Girlfriends, Future Lovers

For three days no-one was aloud in to see Lucy and she wasn't allowed out to see anyone. They even kept Amy from her. If they were trying to break her it wasn't working. She wouldn't allow anyone to control her life any longer. The first chance she had to get out she would take it.

That chance, in a manner of speaking, came later that day when they threw Amy into the room with her. Amidst her happiness in seeing Amy she almost missed the note that was stuck in her collar. A note from Wyatt. She had never been happier to see her dog in her entire life! She quickly took the note and unrolled it so she could read it.

 _Mae,_

 _I am so sorry for the circumstances behind this letter. Just know that we are working on fixing everything. ReAnn wanted me to add in that she misses you dearly but is taking care of Lynn and Stasia. Both her and her suitor, Lee, are handling things very well. I am afraid it's me whose a mess currently. I can't wait to have you back by my side. I never should have let you leave to begin with. Just know we will be on our own soon enough._

 _Stay strong,_

 _James_

For a brief moment Lucy was very confused until she remembered the code names her and Jiya had come up with for themselves and the animals. Lee and James must be Rufus and Wyatt. She was so proud of Jiya for sharing this with them and helping find a way to free her. But she still had so many question. Who was Jessica? What happened to her? Why did it have anything to do with Wyatt? How did they plan on getting her out of here? So she decided to quickly pen a response to them.

 _James!_

 _Oh how I miss you all. Please tell ReAnn how proud I am of her for everything she has done and that I cannot wait to see her again. I have so many question, but I am also afraid of the answers to those questions. I am afraid to even put these questions to paper for fear they might be found. So I will wait until I can ask you in person. Besides I would much rather see your reaction when I ask them. Every morning at about three there is a shift change. I feel as though that will be the best time and I will be ready. With or without assistance I will be free by four tomorrow morning._

 _Trying to stay strong._

 _Mae_

When she had finished her letter she placed it in Amy's collar where she had found the one from Wyatt. After waiting another thirty minuets to avoid suspicion, and to play with Amy, she banged on her door demanding the guards let her roam free. From there all she could do was wait until morning hoping the others would be there to help her otherwise she wasn't sure how she was going to get out. She spent the rest of that day packing a small bag and getting some rest before three o'clock came around.

Soon it was time. She heard a bit of noise outside her door and waited for things to quiet down again. Then just as she was about to reach for the handle the door swung open to Wyatt standing over two guards dead asleep on the ground.

"Wyatt!"

"Come on babydoll, no time for questions now, Rufus and Jiya are outside waiting for us. We need to hurry before anyone finds us. I know where all the other guards are stationed and where they patrol. As captain of the guards I get to assign all that." He winked at her then grabbed her hand pulling through the door. Miraculously they made it out of the palace without too much trouble, Wyatt only having to knock out a few more guards. Then they quickly made their way to the edge of the forest where the others were waiting with the horses. As soon as she saw Jiya, Lucy ran towards her best friend hugging her tightly.

"Jiya! I am so happy you are ok! I was so afraid he was going to hurt you. And that letter was brilliant!"

"OK, come on ladies lets get out of here before someone figures out we are all gone. We need to get as far away from here as we possibly can. Jiya ride with Rufus he's an excellent rider. Luce, your with me. I brought Anastasia for you"

"Thank you so much Wyatt. For everything." Wyatt just smiles at her and helps her up onto Anastasia swinging himself up behind her. Then they were off into the forest as fast as the horses could take them. They needed to make it as far as they could before the guards awoke and came after them. Around noonish they were all starving and the horses clearly needed a rest. The found a small clearing in the woods that was blocked from the main path and all took a much needed rest. Rufus grabbed the bag he had brought with him that had bread and water in it and they all ate silently for a few minuets. Then Wyatt remembered something Lucy had said in her letter responding to him.

"Lucy, in your letter earlier, you said you had so many questions…. what were they?"

"Nothing, it was stupid. I am sure it was just Garcia trying to get in my head. You know try to get me to go along with him and everything."

"He must have said something serious if you were afraid to ask me. Please tell me what it was?"

"He, he told me to ask you about Jessica? And what happens to people who tell him no?" Wyatt instantly paled at the mention of Jessica and Lucy knew she shouldn't have mentioned it. She should have lied and made something stupid up but now she had hurt him. "Wyatt I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"No it's fine Luce. You deserve to hear the whole story. All of you do. You all deserve to know exactly what kind of man we are running from." Wyatt stands up and faces away from them all, as if he is gathering his thoughts. Then suddenly he started telling them all about Jessica. His love for her. His plans on marrying her. Garcia deciding she was going to be his mistress. The fact that Garcia only wanted her because she wanted Wyatt. Even her suicide to get away from him. He told them how he blamed himself for everything and how he had failed her. Not once, while telling them all of this did he look at them. He didn't want to see their reactions. Their petty for him and his lost love. What they didn't know though was that Wyatt had found a new love and was doing everything he could to keep her safe. So maybe once all of this was over they could have the kind of life they both deserved. A happy life where they were both loved by those around them and not just being used as pawns in their families game.


	10. Chapter 10: Egytopia

Chapter 10: Egytopia

After a a few more minuets of resting they all decided to get back on the road anxious to be as far away from Masonia as possible. It was a very quiet ride as everyone was still processing everything that had been said. eventually Rufus and Jiya had fallen a bit behind Lucy and Wyatt and were out of ear shot.

"Wyatt, I am truly sorry about Jessica. Garcia is a monster. I am sure she knew you loved her very much and I'm sure if there was a way to change things you would."

"I would give anything to bring Jess back. But not for the reasons you are thinking." Lucy turned as best she could to look at him not quite sure what he was trying to tell her. "I want to bring her back because she was innocent in all of this. She never asked for me to fall in love with her and she never asked for my brother to take control of things like he did. I wish I could give her back the life she deserved to live, and that was never meant to be with me. Besides Theres someone else I feel more for."

"There is? Then why did you leave? When you could have lived out your life happily with her?" As hurt as she was that Wyatt could be in love with someone else she still wanted him to be happy even if that wasn't with her.

"Luce, don't you see? You are that someone. I have loved you since we were 10. I was devastated that next summer when I didn't get to see you. Then I found out that you were set to marry Garcia. I didn't think I had a chance, I figured by then everyone would have brainwashed you into loving my brother just like everyone else. Thats when I met Jess, she helped ease the pain of losing you. Then when, well it was that day that I promised myself I wouldn't let anything like that happen to you at the hands of my brother."

"Wyatt," Suddenly the sound of racing hoses was heard in the distance and Rufus and Jiya quickly caught up with them.

"Wyatt we gotta get going now! they are catching up to us." Then the took off as quickly as their horses could carry them. within a few minutes they had made it to the gates of Egytopia. There were guards at the gate keeping any and all trespassers out. When they saw the group quickly approaching they stood strong in front of the gates blocking their path.

"Halt! Who are you?"

"I am Prince Wyatt of Masonia and this" signaling to Lucy "is Princess Luceilia of Rittenhouse. Queen Christopher is expecting us. Let us in quickly we are being pursued. They want to hurt the Princess." The guards quickly moved aside and opened the gate allowing the two horses to pass through. They can then be heard arguing with their pursuers and not allowing them entry. Wyatt proceeded to lead them up to the palace where they were then shown to the throne room to await Queen Christopher. After about twenty minuets they the doors were opened and two women entered the room. The first to enter the room was a woman who looked to be of Indian descent, short dark hair, dark brown eyes, and a no-nonsense attitude. The second to enter looked more African then Indian and looked to be much kinder in temperament. The First woman walked over to where they all stood followed by the second. When they reached them Wyatt took charge once again.

"Queen Denise, Queen Michelle, may I introduce Princess Luceilia of Rittenhouse."


	11. Chapter 11: Introductions and Rest

Chapter 11: Introductions and Rest

"Princess, its so nice to finally meet you. Wyatt here has told us so much about you. I am sorry it isn't under better circumstances though."

"Queen Christopher, Thank you for welcoming us in so easily, and please call me Lucy. I would also like to introduce by best friend Lady Jiya. I honestly don't know where I would be today if it weren't for her friendship through the years."

"Well why don't we talk about everything tomorrow. I am sure you have all had a very rough few days and would like so rest and perhaps some new clothes before figuring out our next move. and please call me Denise."

"Thank you Denise, That all sounds wonderful."

"Right then follow me and I will show you to your rooms." Lucy looked worriedly over at Wyatt, not quite ready to be apart from him. "Don't worry I will place you all near each other so you wont be far apart and there will be guards outside of all your rooms. I promise you no harm will come to any of you while you are in this palace."

Lucy just nods her acceptance and follows closely behind the girls adjoining rooms with Wyatt and Rufus's rooms on either side of the girls. Shortly after being left alone new clothes and a tray of food was brought up to each of them and then they were left to themselves for rest. After changing and eating Lucy decided to try and lay down for a bit, knowing should would need all the rest she could get. After about an hour of staring up at the ceiling and not being able to sleep Lucy wandered out to her balcony. The sun was just setting and was absolutely beautiful.

Next door Wyatt was also unable to get any rest. Wanting to talk to Lucy and make sure she was ok but also wanting to giver some space, to think things over and rest. Wyatt decided to just go out to his balcony for some fresh air. Looking over to where he knew Lucy's room was he was surprised to see her out leaning on the railing of her balcony watching the sunset. He then decided that he didn't want to give her space anymore and jumped across to her startling her in the process.

"Oh my God Wyatt! What were you thinking you could have died."

"Eh, its not that high up. Only three stories." he gives her that cocky little smirk that always make her go weak in the knees "Besides you looked lonely. I had to rescue you from that."

"What? Me? Lonely? In a place like this? Never"

"OK, but really how are you doing? After everything that has happened?"

"Honestly I don't think I have really processed it all yet. Nothing seems real anymore. Its like Im just going along with some story someone has written about my life and nothing I do or say changes the way the story will play out. I wouldn't have anything to keep me sane if it weren't for you, Jiya, and Rufus."

"I meant what I said earlier Lucy, I love you and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. I lost you once already, I will not lose you again."

"Wyatt, I dont know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. I just couldn't go another day without you knowing how I truly feel about you, how I have felt about you for so long. Just know that I am real and Im not going anywhere. I will always be here for you." Lucy shivered, from the cold or from Wyatts words they will never know. "You should go inside and get some rest it's getting cold and I don't want you getting sick."

"Will you come in with me? I don't really want to be alone right now." He nods and follows her inside where they sit together on a small sofa in front of the fire place. Lucy turns so that she is facing Wyatt. " I trust you when you say that you will always be there for me and I wouldn't want it any other way. I have always felt so safe and at peace whenever you are around. Its like with you by my side nothing can go wrong, like everything will be ok in the end….. Wyatt, I think I love you to. At least I think thats what this feeling is. I wouldn't really know I have never been in love….." Wyatt cuts her off by placing a firm but loving kiss against her lips. She gasped slightly in surprise allowing Wyatt to deepen the kiss. Then it was over almost before it had even started.

"Lucy I love you so much and I want to prove to you everyday how loved you are. I know this is fast and you are technically promised to my brother, but, when all of this is over and we can finally live in peace will you marry me?"

"You wan to marry me? even with all the insanity that comes with me and my life?"

"Its no crazier than mine. And I love you Lucy everything about you and that includes your crazy insanity because all of that has helped turn you into the amazing woman you are."

"I love you too Wyatt, so much."

"Is that a yes then?"

"YES! A million times yes!" Then he kissed her passionately. before pulling away and pulling out a small box from his pocket.

"I have been holding onto this for years. Hoping against hope that I would one day be able to give it to you." He opens the box revealing a rose gold ring with three diamonds it was beautiful and fit her perfectly.

"I'll never take it off." she hug him and they stay cuddled on the couch until the fire is almost out. "I hope all of this is over soon. I hate being on the run. I just want to be able to start my life with you and be out of the control of our families."

"Soon, I promise we will get everything sorted out soon. I Finally have you and I am not going to let you go." She smiles at him then tries her hardest to stifle a yawn. "Come on babydoll, time for you to get some sleep. Tomorrows going to be a busy day."

"Will you stay with me?" She blushes slightly at his raised eyebrows, "To sleep I mean. I really don't want to be alone."

"I don't want to leave you alone either. I don't ever want you out of my sight again. Come on lets sleep." With that they both got in the bed and fell into the most peaceful sleep either of them had ever experienced.


	12. Chapter 12: War Plans

Chapter 12: War Plans

"Its suicide to send anyone back, even just to scout. We need to run and keep running get the two of you as far away from them as possible."

"Running isn't an option Rufus. We need to help free our people as well. Our parents ruling them is not good for any of them and it is up to us as royalty to give them the lives they deserve. However in order to do that we have to find a way to overrule the rest of the family. Denise can Lucy and Jiya stay here? Rufus and I can go back and mount an attack. I am almost positive I can take out all four of them…."

"NO! I absolutely will not hide here while someone else goes to save my kingdom. I need to be a part of this. They are my people and my parents."

"Lucy you don't know how to fight, you are safer here."

"Lucy, Wyatt is right. You are no good to your people if you are dead. You are more than welcome here. No harm will come you, any of you, while on my land."

"Ok, fine. What do you suggest then Wyatt?"

"Denise, is there anyway I can use some of you men? If I could have 10-15 men we can launch stealth attack a few days from now. I can work with the men teach them everything they need to know about the family how it runs etc. and the working of the Palace itself. If we can take out Garcia and my mother and take control of Masonia, Then it will be that much easier for us to then take back Rittenhouse."

"Wait. Garcia has a daughter. Instead of killing him can we just find a way to exile he and his family? I would hate for that little girl to grow up without her father. He may be a horrible man but he loves that little girl. And he truly loves her mother as well. I think if we could ship them all off somewhere together they would be happy and we wouldn't have to worry about them anymore.'

"Luce, thats a big risk."

"Wyatt, do you trust me? ("Of course I do") Then trust that I am making the right decision here. We need to do what is in the best interest of all of our people. I truly believe exiling Garcia is the better option here. Otherwise that little girl is going to grow up to hate her Uncle and all involved. Not to mention Lorena. And 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. If we don't handle this just right then it will come back to bite us in the ass."

"OK. We will lock him up then exile them. Emma we kill. She is too conniving, death is the only way we will ever be done with her." From there Jiya and I went for a stroll around the Palace while Rufus, Wyatt, and Denise went over plans. We wouldn't see much of the men for a few day as they would be teaching the men about everything they would need to attack Masonia. However Lucy and Jiya were coming up with their own plans.

"Jiya, I need you to help me with something very important."

"Oh no, this already doesn't sound good. What kind of crazy plan are you concocting now?"

"I know I can stop all of this before there is too much bloodshed. If we don't have to involve Egytopia then that is what we should do. They are more than generous for helping us but this is not their battle. It is not fair to put Queen Denis's people in danger like that. They are in danger by me even being here… So, I'm leaving. Tonight."

"Lucy! That is insane! not to mention Wyatt will never go for it…"

"And that is where I need your help. I am going to go to bed a bit early this evening, I feel a headache coming on, and I am going to leave the kingdom while everyone is asleep. Which is where I will need your help in the morning. Tell them everything but not until around 9 or 10 wish. I need time to get in and go through with my plan before they come after me."

"And what if you get hurt? Or lost? Or what if they kill you like he did Jessica?"

"None of that will happen. First off I know how to ride now so I wont get hurt, I plan on going right to the Masonia guards I am sure they have stationed just outside the gates. They will be my escort back to Masonia. And Garcia wont kill me. No matter how badly he might want to, he is too afraid of my father. I am going to convince them That I have come around to their way of thinking. Then while I am proving that I can be just as bad as them I plan on slipping them a bit of this sleeping drought I had the apothecary make me. Ill lock them away in time for Wyatt and Rufus to show up and finish things off. You have to admit it is a solid plan."

"It does sound pretty good. Bur Lucy all your plans sound good… they just rarely work out the way you plan them."

"This one will. It has to. Will you help me?

"On one condition…"

"What? Do I even want to ask?"

"Whats with the ring? I have been dying to ask you about since we all met for breakfast."

"Wyatt proposed last night. And I said yes."

"Don't you think that might be rushing things a bit? I mean you guys just got to know each other recently."

"We have known each other practically since birth. You know this Jiya! You also know he is the only man I have ever wanted to spend any amount of time with, including my father. I know it seems fast but its just an engagement after all. its not like I plan on going tomorrow and getting married. Besides we both want all of this mess with our families sorted out before we move forward any more with anything. I am truly happy."

"Well then, I'm happy for you. However, I don't think wearing another mans ring is going to help convince Garcia that you are back for him. Do you want me to hold onto it for you?"

"Thank you Jiya! You truly are my best friend always looking out for me. Now I will claim a headache tonight at dinner. Then once I know everyone is asleep I will sneak out. I will leave my ring beside my bed. I have to wear it to dinner or Wyatt will be concerned."

"Alright. If you are sure this is what you want to do then I will support you."

"Thank You!" Then we both headed into the palace to prepare things for evening to come. Hoping against hope were making the right decision.


	13. Chapter 13: Lucy's Return

Chapter 13: Lucy's Return

It was already midnight and everything had gone according to plan. Now as everyone slept I had to sneak out of my room, down the stairs, out the front door, to the gates, out the gates and to the Masonian guards. Easy… right? Thankfully I made it all the way to the stables before I ran into any guards. I had to wait a good twenty minuets for them to finish checking the stables and leave before I could get to Anastasia. Once she was saddled we were finally on our way. The guards at the front gate were mercifully sound asleep so I had no problem making it through the gate and down the road a bit to where the Masonian guards were camped out. I rode right into the center of their makeshift camp and demanded someone wake up and assist me. Their leader came out of his tent and walked right over to where I sat on Anastasia and he leered at me in a most disgusting way.

"So the Princess has returned, has she? Finally see what a pathetic excuse of a man little Wyatt is?"

"It will do you well sir to refrain from speaking to me in such a manner. Now I demand an escort back to my fiancé. As I am sure he is worried about my safety, having been stolen from my room and all. I am sure he would not be pleased to know you did not bring me home the moment I escaped their clutches. Let alone the fact that I had to escape at all. You should all be ashamed of yourselves." I have to admit I sounded fairly regal (and a bit cruel) just then even I would have been afraid of me.

"Yes… Of course your highness! Men Saddle up! We have a princess to return home." And with that they all formed a circle around me and escorted me back to Masonia. All I could do was pray I was making the right decision and that my plan would work. Hours later when we arrived back at Masonia's palace I dismounted Anastasia handing her reins to the nearest guard, and strode to the front doors being held open by two servants.

"Inform Garcia that his Bride has returned. I shall be in the throne room awaiting his arrival." Then I strode off towards the throne room never once looking back. Once in the throne room I sat on Queen Emma's throne. If I am to pull this off I need to be a hardened royal. I need to be cruel and unrelenting. I need them all to believe that I came back to join them. I need to be the one thing I swore I would never be… my mother. So I sat there looking as high and mighty as I possibly could and waited for Garcia (and Emma, as I'm sure she would) to join me. Moments later Emma and Garcia entered the throne room. Both looking at me with distrust.

"So, what? Things didn't work out with Wyatt and you thought you would just come crawling back?" Emma was the first to speak.

"Hush mother, let her speak. Well Ceilia? Why have you returned to us?"

"I had never intended on leaving. I know my place is with you on the throne. I have accepted everything and was prepared to live the life that was chosen for me. Prince Wyatt thought he was saving me from you. I barely made it away from them. And your so called guards were of no use. I had to meet them halfway here."

"Do you honestly expect me to believe that you came back of you own free will? That you suddenly are ready to take your place? after all the trouble you have been putting us through?" Emma wasn't buying it. I really ned to step up my game. What would mother do in a situation like this?

"Are you questioning my loyalties? Me? Princess Lucielia Ann Cahill, Heir to Rittenhouse?! You DARE question me?!" I raised my voice to them as I have heard mother do on many occasions hoping against hope that it would work. Emma just smirked at me where Garcia looked at me very confused.

"Well, Look there. I suppose you are more like your mother than any of us thought. Very well the wedding shall be in three days time. Do not cross me Princess. I will be watching you and if you step one toe out of line I will have you liked away. Cahil or not." Then she strode out of the throne room without another glance in my direction.

"Ceilia, are you really ready to become my wife? Or are you just putting on a show?"

"Garcia, I will never love you. However, I have learned that there is no escaping this and if it is meant to be then I will have an heir and our kingdoms will be united. Do not question my loyalties. I will do what I must because I am a Cahill that is all. Now I have had a very eventful day and am quite tired. I shall retire to my room now. Goodnight." Then I headed to my room. They believed me on why I have returned and it is now time to put into place part two of my plan. Before Wyatt decides to try and follow me.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMR

Meanwhile back in Egytopia Wyatt was also having an eventful day. Having woken up a bit later than usual Wyatt went straight down to breakfast. He was a bit surprised to not see Lucy but figured she had just already eaten and went out to her room looking for her there. When he still couldn't find her he began to get anxious. He searched everywhere until he finally found Rufus and Jiya walking in the gardens. Wyatt rushed up to Jiya demanding if she had seen Lucy. When Jiya wouldn't even look him in the eye he began to suspect something was seriously wrong.

"Jiya, what has Lucy done?"

"She made me promise not to tell you." She holds out her hand to give him something. "She asked me to keep this safe for her but I think it is safer with you." Looking in his hand Wyatt finds his ring that he had just proposed with.

"Where is she? Why do you need to keep it safe?"

"I can't tell you, I promised…" She has started to cry no and Rufus has begun to look very worried.

"Jiya, Honey. If Lucy is in danger you need to tell us so we can protect her."

"Rufus, you don't understand. She thinks she can stop all of this."

"Stop this…. DAMN IT! She went back didn't she? She went back to Masionia to try and stop things herself. I should have known she wouldn't give up so easily. She's to damned stubborn. And you Jiya! I cant believe you helped her. I thought at least you had more sense than that…

"Hey! Come on now Wyatt. You know there was nothing Jiya cold have done once Lucy made up her mind that she was going."

"Im sorry Jiya. I know she's you friend and you were just trying to help her, but you should have come to me first. I could have stopped her."

"I know Wyatt and I am so sorry but its done now and we are all standing around here talking about what we should have done but no one is discussing what we are going to do now."

"We are going after her. I thought that was obvious?"

"Wyatt, you guys need a plan. Otherwise you might put her in even more danger. She went in there with a solid plan. She is going to convince them that she is on their side…"

"What makes you think they will ever believe she is with them?"

"Have you ever seen her mimic her mother? For someone who is essentially the polar opposite of her mother she can sound and act exactly like her. If she wanted to be the 'Rittenhouse Royal' everyone wants her to be she wouldn't have any issue at all. We should all be grateful thats not the life she chose. I think she could even outdo her mother if she tried."

"OK… So we need a plan. Jiya you know her the best… how do we help her?"


	14. Chapter 14: Helping Lucy

Chapter 14 Helping Lucy

"So you're telling me we are depending on the help of a maid?"

"Don't worry Wyatt. Kit is very reliable and very loyal to Lucy. We can trust her. I know she will help us. We just have to sneak into the gardens and wait for her signal."

"See Wyatt perfect plan. The girls got this…" Rufus immediately shut his mouth at the death glare Wyatt sent in his direction.

"Well, what are we waiting for lets go break into my garden. And save the girl!"

"You realize she would kill you if she ever heard you say something like that right?"

"Yea I know." After smirking at Jiya they all took off to prepare for the journey ahead of them.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

"Princess! I am so happy you have returned. We were all so worried about you." Lucelia's maid, Kit, had come into her room shortly after she had arrived to help her mistress ready for bed. As soon as she saw Kit, Lucy immediately pulled her into a hug.

"Oh Kit! You don't know how happy I am to see you. I need your help!"

"Yes, of course, anything you need."

"I need you to put this into King Garcia and Queen Emma's evening tea." Lucy handed two small vials to Kit. "One whole vial for each of them."

"What will it do to them? I can't kill 'em miss. They may be evil but I can't kill 'em."

"Oh Kit, I would never ask you to do such a thing. I can't kill them either. This is Belladonna. This amount will only put them into a deep sleep. Long enough for Wyatt and Rufus to get in and lock them up. We are trying to free the whole kingdom."

"Now that I would love to help with. What exactly is it I have to do?"

"They always ring for a cup of tea before they retire for the evening. They have it in her sitting room and discuss their plans for the next day. They have done this every night ever since I was a little girl. Queen Emma refers to it as their mother son bonding time. So you just need to make sure the belladonna gets poured into their cups of tea. The rest should just fall into place. The belladonna is odorless and tasteless so there shouldn't be any issues."

"How will we know it has worked?"

"After about an hour of giving it to them I'll need you to sneak into her sitting room. To make sure they are asleep. While you are doing that I am going to signal to the gardens with a torch letting Jiya and the others know its safe to come in. Then the rest is up to Wyatt. I believe the guards are still faithful to him so there should only be issues with a few of them and Wyatt can handle that easily enough. Do you think you can do that for me? I know its a lot to ask."

"It's all right miss I can do it."

"You better hurry then. They will be wanting their tea soon. Meet us in the Kitchen with as many others as you can gather. And Kit, thank you for everything." Then Kit left to fulfill her task and Lucy went to the top tower where she would signal to the others in just a little over an hour.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

"So we are seriously just going to sit out here and wait for some signal that may or may not come?"

"Rufus! Do you have such little faith that Lucy can pull this off?"

"Well, to be fair Jiya, from what you have told us about her past schemes… yea little faith."

"Shh, can you guys be quiet before all the guards find us and everything is blown. Now Jiya, what is Lucy doing about the guards? Does she have a plan for us actually getting in?"

"Theres that secret door leading into the castle at the base of the tower, we can get in that way. Lucy and I found it when we were trying to hide from Garcia one day. She is banking on most of the guards still being loyal to you Wyatt. ("And if they aren't?") Well, then we fight… OH! Look! Up there! That's Lucy! She is signaling for us. Emma and Garcia are down for the count."

"Let's go. Stay close and stay quiet." With that the three of them crept to the tower door, once they made it to the door Wyatt went through the door first with Rufus watching their backs. As Wyatt walked through the secret door he came face to face with the pointy end of a sword. A sword that was being held by non other than…"Lucy thank god!" She dropped the sword as soon as she saw who it was and instantly wrapped him up in the sweetest embrace.

"Wyatt! I am so sorry I had to do this, but I knew if I just had the chance I could pull it off. Kit has been talking to the guards and most of them are on our side. There are a few who are loyal to Garcia. Jiya, Rufus you guys made it ok." Lucy then hugged each of her friends. While Wyatt continued to formulate a plan.

"Do you know who is loyal to my brother?"

"Umm… Karl, and his small group of soldiers. They were the ones who chased us to Egytopia. He is also the one who brought me back here. Beyond that I think everyone is loyal to you."

"I can handle Karl and his gang. Rufus, you take Jiya and Lucy back to the gardens and stay hidden until I come for you. Im going to go find my brother."

"No! I will not stand by and hide. I am coming and I am helping. I am not as helpless as I may seem."

" Lucy I cant have you getting hurt. Not now when we are so close. I wont be able to focus properly if I am looking after you as well."

"I have a plan. The staircase here leads two different ways; the royal chambers to the right and the kitchens to the left. I have Kit gathering those she can there. You and Rufus head to the right and take care of Emma and Garcia. Jiya and I will go left to the kitchens and give orders to those Kit has gathered and together we shall take back Masonia."

"No what if Karl comes and finds you staging a coup? He will kill you on the spot."

"Wyatt, I cannot just stand back. Not this time. I can do this and I am not asking your permission. I am letting you in on my plan. You can either help or I will just do it myself."

"Lucy, You have mine and Rufus's help as well" Jiya spoke up from behind her with Rufus nodding in agreement.

"You have to admit man, she has a solid plan and from everything I have seen they can handle this. We should trust them and do our part to help." Rufus tried his hand at convincing Wyatt that this was the best course of action and it seemed to be working. Wyatt stared lucy in the eyes for what seemed like an eternity before he pulled her forward kissing her firmly on the lips.

"Be careful. I cannot lose you."

"You too. I want my happily ever after. And I want it with you." With that they parted and they all went their separate ways.

MRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRMRM

"Lucy, do you really think Kit was able to help?"

"She slipped the Belladonna to Garcia and Emma. I have more faith in her than myself at this point. She will be ready" Sure enough as soon as Lucy and Jiya entered the Kitchen Kit was standing in front of the door with the kitchen fully loaded with nearly every soldier she could fit in the room. Lucy went straight to Kit and hugged her close thanking her for being amazing. Then she addressed the soldiers briefing them on their news mission.

"Thank you all for coming, and helping us take back the Kingdom. For years Emma and Garcia have been tormenting this land. Depriving its people of even their most basic rights. Tonight we put and end to this time of terror. Tonight we will fight and we will win! Your bravery and loyalty will not be forgotten nor overlooked." The kitchen broke out in applause and cheers as the soldier and staff showed their appreciation for their borrowed princess. "As we speak Wyatt and Rufus are upstairs locking up Emma and Garcia. However there are those who wish to see Wyatt fail and Garcia on the throne. Now we need your help. Fight with us so that we may take back the kingdom for the people. Who is with me?"

The kitchen again broke out in cheers as everyone agreed with Lucy then made their way out of the kitchen in search of all of those who would oppose them.

"Lucy, that was amazing. I always knew you had it in you. You are going to make an amazing Queen."

"Thank you Jiya. Thats means the world to me to hear you say that. Though there is no way I would be half the person I am today without you. Now come lets save Masonia."


End file.
